cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Dutch
Misc (Bijzonder) :cookie: koekje :cookiePlural: koekjes :perSecond: per seconde :menu: menu :stats: ''statistieken :''stastistics: statistieken :updates: aanpassingen :store: winkel :general: algemeen :prestige: aanzien :total: totaal :producing: produceren :sell: verkopen :upgrades unlocked: verbeteringen vrijgespeeld :unlocked: vrijgespeeld :achievements: mijlpalen :milk: melk :orangeJuice: sinaasappelsap :raspberryMilk: frambozenmelk :chocolateMilk: chocolademelk :plainMilk: normale melk :prestigeNote: (Note : each heavenly chip grants you +2% CpS multiplier. You can gain more chips by resetting with a lot of cookies.): aanzienNotitie: (Notitie: elk hemels stukje geeft je +2% CpS. Je kan meer stukjes krijgen door te resetten met een heleboel koekjes). :milkNote: (Note : you gain milk through achievements. Milk can unlock unique upgrades over time.) :MelkNotitie: (Notitie: Je krijgt melk door mijlpalen. Melk kan unieke verbeteringen vrijspelen na een bepaalde tijd.) :shadowAchievement: SchaduwMijlpaal :shadowNote: (These are feats that are either unfair or difficult to attain. They do not give milk.) :schaduwNotitie: (Dit zijn prestaties die alleen oneerlijk of moeilijk te verkrijgen zijn. Ze geven geen melk.) ''Buildings (Gebouwen) '''Cursor (Cursor' :singularName: muis :pluralName: muizen :actionName: geklikt :description: Klikt automatisch een keer per 10 seconden. Grandma :singularName: grootmoeder (formal) / oma (personal) :pluralName: grootmoeders / oma's :actionName: gebakken :description: Een vriendelijke grootmoeder/oma om meer koekjes te bakken. Farm :singularName: Boerderij :pluralName: Boerderijen :actionName: geoogst :description: Kweekt koekjesplanten van koekjeszaden. Factory :singularName: Fabriek :pluralName: Fabrieken :actionName: massageproduceerd :description: Produceert grote hoeveelheden koekjes. Mine :singularName: mijn :pluralName: mijnen :actionName: gedolven :description: Delft koekjesdeeg en chocoladestukjes. Shipment :singularName: Transport :pluralName: Transporten :actionName: heeft overgebracht (SHOULD BE USED AS "HAS MOVED") :description: Brengt verse koekjes van de koekjesplaneet. Alchemy lab :singularName: alchemie-lab :pluralName: alchemie-labs :actionName: getransmuteerd :description: Verandert goud in koekjes! Portal :singularName: portaal :pluralName: portalen :actionName: haalde terug (SHOULD BE USED AS "TOOK BACK") :description: Opent een deur naar het koekjesuniversum. Time machine :singularName: tijdmachine :pluralName: tijdmachines :actionName: herwon :description: Brengt koekjes uit het verleden, nog voor ze ooit opgegeten werden. Antimatter condenser :singularName: antimaterie-condenseerder :pluralName: antimaterie-condenseerders :actionName: condenseerde :description: Condenseert de antimaterie in het universum in koekjes. :Prism ::singularName: prisma ::pluralName: prismas ::actionName:''omgezet ::''description: Zet het licht zelve om in koekjes : ''News tickerEdit 'Cookie based'Edit :''0: Je hebt zin om koekjes te maken. Maar niemand wil je koekjes eten. :5: Je eerste lading gaat bij het afval. De buurt-wasbeer raakt ze nauwelijks aan. :50: Je familie is bereid om een paar van je koekjes te proberen. :100: Jouw koekjes zijn populair in de buurt. :500: Mensen beginnen te praten over jouw koekjes. :1,000: Mensen hebben het in de wijde omtrek over jouw koekjes. :3,000: De hele stad kent jouw koekjes. :6,000: Jouw koekjes brengen alle jongens naar de tuin. :10,000: Je koekjes hebben nu een eigen website! :20,000: Je koekjes zijn veel geld waard. :30,000: Je koekjes verkopen heel goed in verre landen. :40,000: Mensen komen van heel ver weg om jouw koekjes te proeven. :60,000: Koningen en koninginnen van over de hele wereld genieten van jouw koekjes. :80,000: Er zijn nu musea gewijd aan jouw koekjes. :100,000: Een nationale dag is bedacht ter ere van jouw koekjes. :200,000: Je koekjes zijn benoemd tot een van de wereldwonderen. :300,000: Geschiedenisboeken bevatten nu een heel hoofdstuk over jouw koekjes. :450,000: Je koekjes zijn onder toezicht van de overheid gesteld. :600,000: De hele planeet geniet van jouw koekjes! :1,000,000: Vreemde wezens van nabije planeten willen je koekjes proberen. :5,000,000: Goden vanuit de hele cosmos zijn herrezen om je koekjes te proeven. :10,000,000: Wezens vanuit andere dimensies ontstaan alleen om jouw koekjes te kunnen proeven. :30,000,000: Je koekjes hebben een waarnemingsvermogen ontwikkeld. :100,000,000: Het universum is nu in koekjesdeeg veranderd, tot op het moleculaire niveau. :300,000,000: Jouw koekjes herschrijven de fundamentele wetten van het universum. :1,000,000,000: Een lokaal nieuwsstation heeft een 10-minuten verslag over jouw koekjes. Succes! (Je wint een koekje). :10,000,000,000: Het is tijd om te stoppen met spelen. 10,000 Cookies News : koekjes blijken random(levensduur te verlengen van/intelligentie te verhogen van/ouder worden om te keren bij/haarverlies terug te dringen bij/gewrichtsontsteking te voorkomen bij/blindheid te genezen bij) random(salamanders, pinguïns, schorpioenen, etc.) News : koekjes blijken random random! News : koekjes getest op random, geen kwalijke effecten gevonden News: koekjes onverwacht populair bij random! News : lelijke knobbels gevonden op random dichtbij koekjesfaciliteit; "zo zagen ze er altijd al uit", zegt bioloog News : Nieuwe soort random ondekt in een ver land; "yep, smaakt naar koekjes", zegt bioloog." News : "random", bekent beroemdheid. News : dokters random News : koekjes zijn lekker met geroosterde random, zegt controversiële kok. News : "zit er random in je koekjes?", vraagt PSA in waarschuwing over vervalste koekjes. News : wetenschapper voorspelt dreigend koekjes-gerelateerd "einde van de wereld"; wordt een grap tussen zijn collega's. News : man berooft bank, koopt koekjes. News : Wat maakt koekjes zo lekker? "Waarschijnlijk alle ***** die ze er in stoppen", zegt anonieme tipper. News : man allergisch voor koekjes. "Wat een mafkees" zegt familie. News : Buitenlandse politicus onderdeel van een koekjessmokkelschandaal News : Koekjes zijn nu populairder dan random, zegt onderzoek. News : Obesitas-epidemie treft land; experts geven de schuld aan random. News : Koekjestekort treft stad, mensen gedwongen cakejes te eten; "gewoon niet hetzelfde", verkondigt burgermeester. News : "Geef toe, dit hele koekjesgebeuren is een beetje beklemmend", zegt verwarde idioot. News : film gestopt vanwege tekort aan acteurs: "iedereen zit thuis koekjes te eten", verklaart regisseur. News : Komiek gedwongen koekjesact te stoppen vanwege ongerelateerde maagproblemen. News : Land in de ban van nieuwe op koekjes gebaseerde religie. News : Fossiele archieven laten op koekjes gebaseerde dominante organismen zien tijdens Cambrian-explosie, zeggen wetenschappers. News : mysterieuze illegale koekjes onderschept; "smaakt verschrikkelijk", zegt politie. News : Man dood gevonden na inname koekje; onderzoekers geloven de "mafia klikspaan" theorie. News : "Het universum lust zichzelf," stelt onderzoeker voor; "het zijn alleen maar koekjes" News : klein koekjes-gerelateerd incident legt een hele stad in de as; nabije steden wordt gevraagd om mee te betalen aan de heropbouw. News : Worden onze media bestuurd door de koekjesindustrie? Dit zou heel goed kunnen, zegt bizarre samenzweringstheorist. News : Koekjes populair bij alle leeftijdsgroepen, inclusief foetussen, zegt onderzoek. News : random met koekjessmaak. News : Totaal-koekjes-restaurant opent in de stad. Gerechten zoals gestoofde koekjes, verwarmde koekjes en als toetje: pannenkoeken. News : Koekjes zouden de sleutel kunnen zijn tot:random, zegt wetenschapper. 'Building based' 1 Grootmoeder "Vochtige koekjes.." -grootmoeder "We zijn lieve grootmoeders." -grootmoeder "C''ontractarbeiders dienstbaarheid."'' -grootmoeder "Kom en geef oma eens een zoen." -grootmoeder "Waarom kom je me niet vaker bezoeken?" -grootmoeder "Bel me..." -grootmoeder 50 Grootmoeders "Absoluut walgelijk.." -grootmoeder "Jij maakt mij ziek." -grootmoeder "Ik walg van je." -grootmoeder "Wij staan op." -grootmoeder "Het begint." -grootmoeder "Het gaat snel stoppen." -grootmoeder "Jij kon het gestopt hebben." -grootmoeder 1 Boerderij Nieuws: Koekjesboederijen zijn verdacht om ongedeclareerde oudere medewerkers! News : Koekjesboederijen lossen schadelijke chocolade in onze rivieren, zeggen wetenschappers! News : genetisch-gemodificeerde chocoladecontroverse raakt koekjesboeren! News : koekjesscharrelboerderijen populair met hedendaagse jongeren, zegt specialist. News : boerderijkoekjes gaat tegen het veganistische principe in, zegt diëtist. 1 Fabriek News : koekjesfabrieken zijn gelinkt met het broeikaseffect! News : koekjesfabrieken zijn betrokken in chocoladeweercontroverse! News : koekjesfabrieken geraakt, robothulpjes aangenomen om werkkrachten te vervangen! News : koekjesfabrieken geraakt - werkers willen niet meer in koekjes worden betaald! News : fabrieksgemaakte koekjes gelinkt met obesitas, zegt een onderzoek. 1 Mijn News : 2 en 1002 mijnwerkers dood in chocolademijn catastrofe! News : 2 and 1002 mijnwerkers opgesloten in ingestorte chocolademijn! News : chocolademijnen kunnen aardbevingen en zinkgaten veroorzaken! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemie Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portaal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimaterie Condenseerder News : eerste antimaterie condenseerder is succesvol gestart, het verscheurt de realiteit niet! News : "leg me nog een keer uit waarom we deeltjesversnellers nodig hebben om koekjes te bakken?" vraagt misplaatste plaatselijke vrouw. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based'Edit :appeased1: "verschrompel" -oma :appeased2: "kronkel" -oma :appeased3: "bons" -oma :appeased4: "knaag" -oma :appeased5: "Wij komen terug." -oma :appeased6: "Een loutere tegenslag." -oma :appeased7: "Wij zijn niet bevredigd." -oma :appeased8: "Te laat." -oma Category:Translation